The Black Prince
by JT707
Summary: Kyron Tramell is a black high school student waking up everyday in a caged life of cocaine fumes, gunshots and abuse at the hands of thugs and a drug addicted stepfather. Then one day he opens his eyes to a magical reality. Kyron's a changeling, the son of a Noldorin King. ,will his heritage & romance save him from the vengeance his heart craves for past bullies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pop!

SHATTER!

The gunshot outside made Kyron leap back in surprise, the cereal bowl he was holding in his hand shattered on the tile floor.

"Dang it!" He said and grabbed the broom from behind the refrigerator to sweep up the shards. "Who the heck is shooting at 7 of clock in the morning?" he said. "Jesus aint even up this early!"

Kyron swept up the pieces hastily "I didn't even get to pour the cereal in the bowl." He grumbled. After dumping the shards in the trash can, he tiptoed to the kitchen -cabinet, hoping he could eat at least bowl of cereal before Rashad woke up and cussed him out.

 _ere a cartoon character kihen wall lik]Maybe I can still make it without him getting-_

" Lo and behold! I knew it had to be yo fat ass in here making all that damn noise." A raspy voice croaked that made Kyron's heart stop.

 _Up._

He turned from the cabinets; Rashad stood at the hallway entrance behind him with a sneer on his lips. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a dirty white tank top and scratching his wrist in a way that showed he smoked more than cigarettes in his free time. Kyron always wondered what his mother saw in him, with his pockmarked brown skin, faded tattoos and long grey speckled dread locks he looked a dying lion.

"What the hell you trying to devour now bitch?" Rashad snapped, "My grocery bill already high enough as it is."

 _Take some money out of your crack budget and it probably wouldn't be so bad_. Kyron thought.

"I just wanted to eat some cereal."

"No, what your fat ass wanted to do was eat all the cereal." Rashad snorted and wiped his nose with a dirty nailed finger," Look here you little bastard, last I check school ain't stop serving breakfast. Maybe if you Wobble yo ugly piggly wiggly ass up there you'd catch it. Now get the hell outta my kitchen!"

"But I woke up late today; breakfast ends at 7:45 and its 7:22, I might not make it in time." Kyron pleaded.

Rashad's sneer widened and he walked towards Kyron. "Well then you wasn't that hungry in the first place huh?" Suddenly He backhand slapped Kyron on the side of the face, so hard that his body hit the kitchen floor.

"Now I'm gonna tell you this one more time get the hell outta my kitchen." Rashad roared. Kyron rubbed the spot on his face where Rashad slapped him, "yes sir. "He stood up slowly and left the kitchen with his head down.

Before walking out the front door, he measured himself on the door-frames edge. When Kyron was younger he had marked the peeling paint with blue marker to track his height. He traced the marks with his fingers and sighed, at sixteen years old he barely cleared 5'2.

My _dreams of catching a growth spurt are hopeless._ He thought somberly. Kyron's mother had said that before he died, his father was a very tall and beautiful man, with a powerful and sparkling presence. Apparently these were genetic traits that skipped Kyron, because he was far from charismatic, his face, with its telephone-pole lips and sad eyes was the opposite of beautiful ,and as far as size, it looked like he was doomed to be the height of a seventh grader for the rest of his life..

Kyron picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before opening the door to the cold landscape. It had been going on like this for years, since Rashad moved in with Kyron and Keisha( Kyron's mother), life had been a living hell. He treated Kyron like he was his slave, cussed him out at every chance and beat on Kyron regularly, assaulting him inside and outside the apartment to the amusement of his neighbors. In fits of tears from the purple and red welts on his skin, Kyron would run to his mother and beg her to kick Rashad out.

"Why do you keep making him mad?" Keisha always responded accusingly "If you wouldn't be the problem, then there wouldn't be a problem."

Then she would close her eyes and rub her temples, like she was trying to convince herself of a false truth. "He really does loves you Kyron, he just has a strange way of showing it."

That was always his mom's defense for him, "he loves you he just has a strange way of showing it."

Hell, The Pope himself could come to his mother, look her dead in the face and tell her that she sleeps in the bed every night with a no good, lazy, drugged out, alcoholic lowlife who was just using her to have a roof over his head while he snorted cocaine and got high off of pills, she would still come to his defense.

"Close my door you half retarded bastard!" Rashad yelled from the kitchen, Kyron stepped onto the lightly snowed porch and pulled the door shut. He sighed and raised his head to stare at the white sky above him.

 _Lord, somehow please let this day to turn out better than it began._ But Kyron knew it wouldn't change, his life was trapped in an endless cycle of pain that started at home and finished at the schoolhouse. Yet despite the hopeless vision of the world surrounding him, a change of fate approached that he could never imagine.

 _THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't stand him!" Kyron fumed as he walked over broken liquor bottles and crack pipes. They lived in the notorious Charles Vil Housing Projects, nicknamed "Charaq Iraq" for short. Ten horizontal apartment-buildings made of decayed red bricks, covered in snow (it was November) and bullet holes. The projects were under the control of a dangerous street gang called

"CV Murder Mob ". CVM2 was graffiti all across the walls of the apartments.

The majority of the most active members were black teenagers, they sold drugs to dope fiends in the alleyways, committed murders with the machine guns they hid in trash cans and picked on Kyron religiously. The Section 8 program that Kyron and his mother lived on covered most of the expenses for their home and Rashad received a monthly social security check for "disability" that helped pay for groceries. But that still didn't give him the right to disrespect Kyron, or call his mother out her name when his drinking buddies came.

"When his social worker comes over, it's oh my back is so sore, I can barely walk to the store." Kyron mocked in Rashad's raspy voice while he walked through the parking lot , " but when he's got a c rack pipe in his hand whole act goes out the freaking window."

He walked to the street corner of the apartment complex, then turned left at the main boulevard, leaving the landscape of poorly painted homes, and wandering homeless that surrounded Charles Vil Housing projects. Twenty minutes of walking down the road took Kyron to the central sector of his city, a myriad of fast food restaurants, mom & pop shops and of course his high school, the second part of his daily misery.

 _I already deal with enough BS at home; I don't see why I have to put up with it at school_ , He thought gloomily as he walked, making sure not to step on the bodies bundled in blankets and cardboards that slept on the pavement.

Every day that Kyron went to lunch he walked the school courtyard like a lonely vagabond, every once in a while lifting his head to look at the groups of kids taking selfies and gossiping about the newest Nicki Minaj song..

 _Its like I live in a world set aside from theirs._

As Kyron walked the neighborhood started to shift from the small shack-like houses of Westside Portela into four bedroom suburban homes of Central. The city, Portela, MS was a small one, about 70,000 residents at the most, but the lines of social class were very blurred, it was not uncommon to find a rich kid from the affluent eastside visiting the ghetto with a few friends he met from high school.

For it being a relatively small city there actually was a lot of things to do for fun. In the northern part of the city was a large shopping mall that was always packed on weekends, in the wealthy district on the eastside was a long street call Merry Ave that was lined with dozens of bars and nightclubs and in the neighborhood around Kyron's school was a lot of little entertainment and hangout spots, the most popular of them being an old-school style movie theater called "Johnny's". On the theater's walls facing the side walk were tall posters for

all the new movies playing now, and on the right-side of the ticket booth they

still had playing times for Lord of The Rings Return of The King, which over ten years ago had produced there biggest premiere night of a movie ever. Kyron was too young to go see it then, but long after that he had watched reruns of the movie while at his grandmas home with eyes wide as baseballs, his mind finding an odd solace in the bright world of fantasy that opposed his ghetto and lonely reality.

He stopped at the crosswalk in front of a small brightly colored restaurant called Sac's tasty hot dogs that was directly across the street from his high school. He unwillingly drew back into reality from a daydream that involving him flying high over a world of floating cliffs with puffy clouds covering them just before he was about to cross.

Jesse Bethel High School, tan colored buildings, green field's stupid kids and craigslist hired teachers. One thing he could honestly say about the school was there was something, _always_ something crazy happening that garnered city-wide attention. From the stabbings, shootouts and riots between rival gang members to the cheerleaders getting caught having sex in empty classrooms, or the frequent dope dealer getting caught selling to a philosophy teacher, but other than that, it was as normal as any other school.

Kyron walked in the front building and looked at the wall to his left, A yellow and black jaguar, the school's mascot, was painted above a tall grandfather clock that read 7:45am, breakfast ended at 7:40 am and his first class was at 7:55am.

"I guess it's cool; I don't need a reason to gain any more weight." he joked halfhearted.

From the attendance office on his right a glass door opened and out walked a pretty Mexican girl wearing a pink hoodie and stylish army fatigues. Kyron caught the girls eye and gave a

friendly smile, she rolled her eyes in return and walked past him without saying a word. His eyes followed the girls hips down the hallway where a crowd of Northface coats,

Truk-fit beanies and LRG sweaters herded to class. All of them laughing and gossiping with each other about the videos they had watched before coming to school on Vine and Worldstar Hip Hop. Most were talking about the newest internet prank, a camera phone

video prank of walking up to unwary victims who wore ugly shoes while recording yourself and yelling, "WHAT ARE THOSE!?".

Kyron sighed and turned down the hallway corridor, he tried not to bump into anybody

That might pick on him on. The shiny yellow hallways of the school were covered with old trophy cases and ancient pictures of former athletes and debate teams.

As soon as he was in the main flow of student traffic the assault began. Unidentified hands slapped the side of his head and the back of his neck leaving stinging pains, words like bitch boy, retard and ugly serenaded his ears like obscene musicals from all directions. He just continued walking, shoulders slumped, his head ducked down and gaze focused on the white tile of the hallways while struggling with the urge to cry.

There was a time when he would have attempted to at least look at who was hitting him or try to run away from the torment, but it would be to no avail. The last time he had done that the situation only worsened and ended with a video that went viral around the school of him

Being hit over the head with one of the clocks that hung in the hallway wall. It happened the same day as his birthday actually.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Kyron turned left into the classroom doorway, the insults following close behind him into his geography class. The classroom was decorated with pictures of mountains, continental maps and a timeline of geographic discoveries throughout the years.

Inside the class was almost as loud as outside, with kids chatting, texting and discussing life more interesting than the ones they had in the classroom.

Pretty girls with winter leggings and uggs laughed and flirted with the loud boys wearing snapback fitted caps and diamond studs in their ears, nerds and emos dressed in all black clothing that had bold statements on the front like "murder is natural or Jesus was born out of wedlock " sat in the corner, desk turned to each other trading magic gathering cards. And on the side of the wall close to the windows, were sitting the three guys in the school that Kyron hated more than life itself, two of them the school treated like gods; Devon, Ronnie and Marcus.

Devon, the leader of the clique, was a star footballer/wannabe gangbanger, six foot two, caramel skin complexioned , with a face like a handsome lizard And wavy hair. He loved to start problems and pick on people (particularly Kyron); he was from the infamous Crestside, a Neighborhood on the Northside of city and was part of a younger set of the Crips called Crestside Cutthoats. Their reputation for countless robberies and kidnappings ran citywide. Devon was their most popular member, although more for his football skills rather than his criminal activities.

Ronnie was a dark skinned senior with long dreadlocks and a mouth that almost never closed. He was short, just a little taller than Kyron with almost no athletic or fighting ability, but he did have the knowledge to stick around people who he knew could backup the insults he constantly spewed.

Finally there was the most feared student in the school and maybe the entire city, Marcus, an eighteen year old junior (held back twice) who stood about 6,4, with an oversized fat face, pockmarked forehead ,cold heartless eyes and fat bulging from all sides of his body. He was the lead member of the "CV Murder Mob" of Kyron's neighborhood. The members of his gang did drug business with the Crips of The Crest so naturally he and Devon were pretty close.

What Marcus lacked in good looks and social skills he made up for being feared as the realest member of the CV Murder Mob, God only knew how much blood he shed throughout the city, whether midnight or broad daylight.

All three loved to beat-up Kyron, following him from the classroom all the way to the lunchroom with punches and insults like there was a force field attracting them to him... although truthfully Kyron got that reaction from almost everybody.

When Kyron sat down at his desk in the middle row of the classroom the three boys stopped talking immediately. Grins split their faces in half like Halloween pumpkins.

"Look at this ugly n***a that walked in here ." Ronnie exclaimed with shock, "My n***a, a gopher prolly pull more bitches than you ."

"Bruh, what you wearing?! N***a is that Goodwiil? Devon added, grabbing his sides as he roared with laughter.

"All that sh*t he wearing gonna be red by the time I'm done." Sneered Marcus, he cracked his giant knuckles with anticipation.

Everybody in the classroom laughed at Kyron while the relentless taunting continued. Every time he tried to ignore the teasing, a piece of gum or a paper ball hit him in the side of the head.

"Man, why do I even come to school? "He wondered miserably, _because the torment is even worse at home_. Rashad laughing with a beer bottle in one hand and a blunt in the other floated in his mind.

Just when he thought he was going to quit school for good and the last insult left Marcus's mouth he heard a cheerful laugh and looked at the classroom door. Nicole, his crush and the most prettiest girls in the school walked in with her two best friends Maria and Sammy.

Maria was a varsity cheerleader with shiny dark hair long tan legs and a beautiful smile who dated Ronnie; she blew a kiss at him when she walked in the classroom that made him stop teasing Kyron for a minute to smile at her. Sammy was a cheerleader too, a dark skinned girl with perfectly shaped lips and a body made of curves to die for, but Kyron only had eyes for Nicole. People always said she looked like a younger version of Jessica Alba. She had a beautiful face, slim body, bright white teeth and her light use of makeup with a faithful daily style of Hollister and Abercrombie along with long flowing brown hair and hazel eyes gave her a natural look that made Kyron's blood rush to all the right and wrong areas. Together they were the stereotypical group of cheerleaders whom all the boys wanted.

The stream of insults stopped long enough for Maria to walk to Ronnie give him a kiss and playfully shove him after he made about her new backpack. Sammy and Nicole, instead of following Maria to the corner of Kyron's antagonists, sat at two desks in the middle row. Nicole recently broke up with Devon and was trying hard to avoid speaking with him.

The rumor was that Devon had secretly cheated on her with one of the senior cheerleaders from their rival high school, Nicole had found out by her cousin who had spotted them together at a Starbucks, took a picture of them and sent it to Nicole. But either way, it didn't stop a stubborn Devon from smiling with that cocky smirk of his and making duckfaces while she ignored him with a stony expression. Nicole set her Hollister backpack on the classroom floor and talked to Sammy with her back towards Devon and his friends.

Just as intuition told Kyron that the jokes were going to begin again Mr. Sagnam walked in the classroom. A tall and stick-figure teacher with broken glasses and a receding hairline (the glasses broken from him being tripped so many times .), he was wearing wrinkled black slacks a white dress shirt and shoes that looked like-

" WHAT ARE THOSE ?!" a boy named Keith yelled from the back, pointing towards the fading loafers on Mr. Sagnams feet. The whole classroom burst into laughter, even Kyron couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Alright class, that is enough, that is enough," the teacher said in his nasally voice, after setting his briefcase on the desk , drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. "I've told you all many times, outside of these doors you can be kindergarteners, but inside this classroom you are high school students."

"Then what the hell are you on the outside that you look so f****d up on the inside?" Ronnie

Shot back and laughter ripped through the classroom again.

"ha ha ha, okay class joke time is over, I want silence or the next person that talks is getting sent straight to the office".

The class finally fell silent, Devon threw one last kiss at Nicole, in response she rolled her eyes and tried even harder to ignore him. Devon frowned in frustration and turned to whisper something to Marcus.

While Mr. Sagnam rambled about hidden valleys and longitude measurements, Kyron snuck sideways glances at the curve of Nicole's face, she stared at the chalkboard with her head tilted to the side in boredom. He knew good and well he had no chance of being with her, he was nowhere as good looking as Devon, nor as popular but every time he passed her in the hallway, wrapped lovingly in Devon arms while they were together, staring up at his face with adoration, he could never stop the longing he felt in his heart that plagued his heart and even followed him to the gunshot projects he lived in.

I _can't even compare to someone like Devon_ he thought and laid his head down on the desk after peeking one last glance at her green eyes. _hell the best I can do for her is teach her who not to hang out with_. He turned his thoughts from Nicole and tried to focus on the gibberish written on the chalkboard, who _knows? She'll never call me cute but if I focus she might could call me smart._

"Sire" said suddenly a soft voice inside his head.

Kyron laughed to himself silently at the thought, _Yeah, like she would ever call me that ._

"Sire." The voice repeated again,

Kyron frowned, _wait a minute,_

 _"_ Sire." The voice repeated again.

Kyron raised his head from the desk, the voice wasn't coming from somewhere in the room he looked around at the bored faces staring blankly at the chalkboard, not one person was even leaning in his direction.

 _Am I tripping right now_? He wondered.

"Sire, over here." The voice said again from near the side of the classroom, this time with a little more impatience.

Kyron looked in the direction where he heard the voice and his eyes widened with surprise. On the window-sill , few desks ahead of where Devon sat, stood a little furry creature. He looked like a ferret with white and black fur , tiny horns on his head and wore clothes that looked like they came from an Victorian style consignment shop.

Kyron's mouth dropped open and he looked around, nobody else was seeing this.

 _He_ rubbed his eyes before blinking three times and squinting, the little thing was still there, and he was also holding something, a little key in one hand and in the other balancing what looked a diamond egg traced with gold letter

HOUSE OF FINWE

 _How do I know it says that?_

The little creature sat the egg down , found a little hole on its surface and inserted the key. He turned towards Kyron and met his gaze with orb- like blue eyes.

" I have a message to deliver to you."

" A , a message? " Kyron said quietly, scared someone would hear him.

The creature rolled his eyes. "Yes smart one a message."

"From who?" Kyron asked."

The little creature ignored his question and turned the key and the acorn cracked open "My lord has summoned you, it is time for you to come home… bring a change of underwear."

. A silver ball of light, even smaller than the acorn floated from inside the shell. The light expanded and grew brighter while a light tune started to play, a beautiful tune, A sensation of total peace washed over Kyron's body and his shoulders slumped.

 _Oh my god that is beautiful._ He thought. It was like listening to church bells ring in the distance, it's melody cascading over his ears like the current in a waterfall, then the tune amplified and sped up pace, his eyes started drooping as it got louder, The light got brighter and enveloped the whole classroom, then suddenly his classmates, the teacher, all of it vanished from his vision. Kyron's eyes opened wide, he stood up from his desk in shock. Instead of green walls with maps and latitude measurements he was surrounded by a dark blue field as far as the eye could see, gigantic grey clouds soaring around him like wispy grey cruise ships. Kyron turned his head around, there was no student, teacher or desk in sight for miles, not even the one he was just been sitting in.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

Suddenly on the horizon, a silver light shot into the sky, its rays illuminating the dark world around him and falling onto Kyron shoulders. Once the light touched his skin, his body erupted with warmth.

 _What's going on?!_ He panicked and felt a strange peeling sensation around his arms.

he looked down at his hands, to his shock the skin on them blew off into Golden wisps and green sparks. He raised both hands to his face, the wisps of magic burning away revealed another pair of ebony hands with long smooth fingers, on his left hand was a glowing golden ring, a single red stone in it's center surrounded by sun rays.

"It's beautiful." He marveled.

"Open yours mi lord." whispered countless tones of remarkable harmony in his ear."

"They are already open."

"Open your eyes again milord ."

Kyron closed his eyes and opened them again, this time his eyesight stretched past the silver light onto a Magnificent city. Its golden walls surrounded obelisk-like towers and high roofed mansions, his eyesight allowing him to even see the sapphire diamonds that made the avenues and streets in between, their cobblestones and pavement blazing with blue fire.

It's beautiful." Kyron marveled, almost to tears at its beauty.

But there was more, in the midst of the sapphire streets was the outline of a man, probably the tallest man he had ever seen in his life walking toward the shores of the metropolis, towards _him._ He wore a long black coat and awide brimmed travelers hat The man's face was obscured by a light, but on the man's hand shone a single gem with a golden light, a ring, like the one Kyron wore on his new left hand.

"The Court of your ancestors waits," A group of the loveliest voices he ever heard, sang.

"For me?"

" Only you, we are waiting for you" a choir of voices sang from its shores.

Kyron stared at the amazing city, and then felt a longing stronger than any he had ever known build in his heart.

"We have always waited."

"I am coming." Kyron croaked.

"It is time for you to return home, we are waiting for you.."

"I am coming."

"We have been patient for so long please don't make us suffer your absence even longer."

"No! Wait please I am coming!" he yelled and ran towards the beautiful city, _I have to ge there Manehre ! ge tthere croaked,o aa_

Boom! He collided into the back of the boy sitting in front of him stumbling to the classroom floor in shock.

" What the hell is wrong with you Bruh?!" the boy sitting in front of him roared.

Kyron jumped up with surprise and looked around startled.

"Thomas! " Mr Sagnam snapped. The whole class was looking at him with amused grins on their faces.

 _THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mind explaining the reason for your tasteless humor while I am trying to teach?" Mr. Sagnam said.

"Ummm." Kyron said sheepishly, he really didn't have an answer because even he didn't know what happened.

"Let off him Teach !the n***a was having dream about getting laid." Ronnie yelled from the back of the classroom, "That's as close as he's gonna get to it anyways." He added.

The room shook with laughter from wall to wall . Kyron got up and ran to his seat, if black people could blush, he'd be bright red. He sat at the desk with his head buried in arms, wanting to disappear so bad it was ridiculous.

 _Dude, I can't believe I just did that_ , he despaired , _you mean to tell me all that was just a dream?_ The creature, the voices talking to him, was it all fake? Out the corner of his eye He saw Nicole and Samantha looking at him and talking in hushed tones with smiles on their

face.

He groaned. _It's bad enough she knows I'm a punk, now she knows I'm a freak too._

Meanwhile, Mr. Sagnam was struggling to calm the class down.

"Alright class, alright, it was funny but not that funny."

" It wasn't that funny because you ain't getting none either!" Ronnie shot back and the classroom

roared with laughter again. After a few minutes the classroom quieted down enough for Mr. Sagnam to continue his lesson, ( it wasn't like anybody was listening before) but for the rest of the period Devon, Marcus and Ronnie sat in the corner staring at Kyron, grinning like kids who just had their first birthday cake. Kyron felt there stares on his back, but all he could think about was the world he had seen _._

He peeked from under his elbow at the window sill where he saw the little creature only moments ago, wondering if he would show up again, holding another golden acorn that could take him to the beautiful city.

But by the end of class no matter how many glances he gave to the windowsill the little man would not appear again.

...DINGG! The class bell rung and the first class of the day was finally over with.

 _Was I just daydreaming?_ Kyron thought as he rose from his desk and hurriedly stuffed his notebook and geography textbook back in his backpack. _I could have sworn I saw that_

 _thing, and the music, it felt so real._ But he didn't have much time worry if it was real or not, he was desperately trying to make it out of the door before...

"Ay bruh, I think it's time to collect." Marcus said.

Kyron's blood froze and his heart started beating fast.

"Yeah i think so to, cuz this n***a aint pay in a while. " Devon said slyly.

Kyron turned around and saw that all three boys were spread out in the classroom walking towards him, grinning evilly, cracking knuckles and pulling up their pants like they were about to fight. Devon and his click played this stupid game where they charged kids they didn't like (and rumor had it a few janitors) , a "F**k Ni***a Fee", for going to the same school that they went too, usually about 50$ a week per person. Since Kyron never had any money, he just always got beat up.

"Come on man, you guys know I don't have anything, just let me be." Kyron pleaded with his hands raised in front of him.

"Oh this nigga aint got our dough too?! Oh yeah bruh, I think it is definitely about that time." Marcus replied and cracked his knuckles.

Without a second thought of the dream, Nicole or anything else Kyron slung the backpack over his shoulder and dashed to the door, he got stuck trying to push past the students that instead of moving, blocked his way because they were eager to see a fight.

"I GOT HIM!" BOOM!

Devon slugged Kyron in the left side of his head with a punch, it sent him sprawling to the ground in pain. As soon as his body hit the cold tile, a wild assault of kicks, punches and even textbooks came at him from all angles. He cried in pain and tried to cover his face from the Jordans, Yeezys and Vans covered feet that kicked him .

 _WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY EVER HELP ME_? he thought desperately, (note that Sagnam watched the whole thing unfold but just shook his head like he didn't see anything )

Everybody else that was still in the classroom, guffawed with laughter, Some cheering on the fighters, others recording the scene and yelling out " Worldstar!"

After the beating was done the four boys stepped over him (literally, Marcus making sure his heavy timberland crushed his hand) and left the classroom all smiling in pride like they had just won a award.

Miserable and beaten, Kyron rose to his knees grabbed his backpack, brushing the dirt off it before slinging it over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom .What other reaction could he have? The beating he got today was the same one that waited for him on the hour, every hour. He turned to Mr. Sagnam who sat at his desk sorting papers with false interest. "You could have done something, or at least try to act like you cared." Kyron said bitterly and walked out the classroom. When he turned out the classroom he rubbed his left hand, now sore from Marcus boot and felt something metal brush his fingers, his mouth dropped once he looked down.

"That's. . That's impossible! "He stuttered and raised a shaking hand to his face; he was wearing the same ring he had worn in the daydream. The red jewel in the center of the golden band flickered and cast a light to Kyron's eyes. _We wait for you sire._ The voices he heard in the daydream sung. _Our realm has lost its King, till eternity we wait for you._

 _THANK YOU FOR READING MY ART! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How in the heck did I get geography and geology in the same semester?" Kyron moaned. He was sitting on a stool at a broad science table, while Mr. Phil, his geology teacher, lectured on.

It had been a three days since he had received the ring. Kyron played with the golden ring on his finger, while the teacher spoke about similarities between salt rock and sand. Three days already passed since he received the ring. He stared it every day, waiting for something remotely magical to happen, but the ring showed no sign of arcane power. No bright cities, no golden acorns, nothing. He walked home every day saying commands to it, rubbing it like a lamp and had even tried looking for a golden acorn outside the classroom window where he saw the little creature, all to no avail.

"I might as well go pawn this thing." Kyron sighed one day, after he picked up his backpack from the boys bathroom. A boy from Marcus's gang stole his backpack while he was in geography class, then threw it into a urinal and peed on it.

Needless to say his bullying problems weren't nearly as absent as the origin of the ring, earlier that day, Devon and a few of the Crestside Cutthoats Members had caught him slipping around the corner from his Algebra class. They dragged him to the school courtyard, where most of the students ate when the weather wasn't crazy cold and tossed him into a nearby trash can filled with rotting food, before walking off campus, knives and black ski masks in hand, to go do their dirty work.

He ended up skipping fifth period class to wash the filth off of his clothes in the boy's bathroom.

"Oh my god." Kyron said, with a wrinkled nose while he scrubbed his hoodie in the bathroom sink. "It smells like ass and black & milds."

He still smelled a little funny and was damp from his shoes all the way to his hoodie _,_ plus his lip was still swollen from getting beat up two days ago, it was hard for him to even chew food.

.

 _I gotta be building up a lot of good karma from all of this._ he thought while listening to the teachers lecture. Today he talked about the type of soil that made California's foundation and the reason that the state would collapse into the water blah blah blah.

Kyron turned his head a little to look at Nicole. She happened to have this last period class with him as well and sat in a desk not far from him wearing a red Hollister sweater that complimented her hair perfectly, sneaking text messages under her desk while the teacher was talking.

 _If only I had a number and if only she knew it._ he joked to himself.

"Alright class! right now we are going to pair into groups and discuss the first class project of the year, as you all are aware the project is a cumulative idea of any of the text we have discussed and studied for this semester". Mr. Phil said.

Kyron groaned. He hated doing group projects, he had a history of getting paired with nobody, which meant he had to do twice the workload by himself, he was a nerd but far from a smart one. "Please take ten minutes to find a partner, pair up and discuss what your group project will be on".

"Lord Jesus just let them be nice." He muttered. All the students got up from their desk and looked for partners, mostly for people they were already friends with or at least knew. Not one person even approached his table.

Kyron sighed and leaned back on his stool. It didn't help his self-esteem, knowing that almost everybody knew him but nobody wanted to partner with him. Every year of high school that passed before this one he always kept telling himself the next year will be better, but after three years, he was still alone, still always beaten and laughed at. He laid down every night wondering why he lived, wondering why he had been cursed with a life so plagued by loneliness. Kyron shook his head to the dark thoughts. _It is what it is, worst case scenario no one will partner up with me and I can do it by myself with no interruptions, or no_ -

"Hey aren't you the kid in my first period class, the one who ran into the desk earlier this week?" A cheerful voice said from behind his back he turned around and his brown eyes met with Nicole's green. Kyron's heart sped up, going through beats faster than it did in his last gym class.

"Yeah that would be me. "He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was so funny; me and my friend thought it was the funniest thing we'd ever seen."

Kyron's ear perked, "really?'

"Yeah, I was dying laughing." She smiled." Have you found a partner for the project yet?"

"Uh no not yet how about you?"

She shook her head and gestured with her hand at the students walking around. "I don't know any of the people here, and I'm kind of nervous of getting put by myself with someone I don't know too well."

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you, I am really great at geology." Kyron said with mock authority.

"Oh are you?" she said a raised a eyebrow skeptically.

" Yep, I've only been lost on the way to school like six times, three of those by GPS so it doesn't count. "

Nicole gave a clear laugh that sounded like music to his ears.

 _I can't believe it! She's laughing_! He thought to himself in glee. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her that I really thought I saw something that day in class._

"What does that have to do with geology?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh so you have some doubt of my ability?" he challenged.

"Oh no of course not I believe one hundred percent." she said. "I guess you have a lab partner now."

Kyron turned around on his stool and stuck out a hand. "Let's do it."

She grinned and shook his in return. "Lets, plus I have you in my first period geography class so I'll probably run into you first thing in the morning to compare notes and ideas."

"No you're in my first period geography class! Get it right. " He said with a grin.

She giggled. "Okay I'll remember that."

Mr. Phil stood up from his desk and clapped his hands to get everybody's attention, "Alright students! Ten minutes is up! You should all have partners and if you are one of the unlucky few who don't, then pair up like Nikes and just do it! "A few kids groaned at his lame attempt for humor.

Nicole sat on the empty stool next to his and like the rest of the students began bouncing off ideas for the project.

"A map of the world?" Kyron suggested.

Nicole frowned. "Come on."

"Why not?"

"That's too easy, I could just print a copy from the internet."

"Exactly!" Kyron laughed.

"How about a richter scale instrument? Like the machine they use to measure earthquakes."

Kyron knitted his eyebrows," You must have a budget for this project that I'm not aware of."

"No, but unlike you, I have a good imagination." She teased.

"Why don't we make a volcano?" Kyron suggested.

Nicol frowned, "Come on everybody does volcanoes, we have to do something original, like how about a presentation of different types of rocks from around the world?"

Kyron gave her a blank stare. "A rock collection huh?...but volcanoes aren't original."

She shoved him playfully. "Shut up!"

By the end of the class they had decided on making a recreation of the volcanic destruction of Pompei, Italy.

"It can be like a tall volcano surrounded by little houses and figurines of the people who died during the eruption." Kyron said.

"We can use paper Mache for the shell and probably borrow some paint from the arts clas." Nicole said while scribbling the details in a blue notebook,

"Yeah! I can bring the asbestos from my ceiling and a jar of creamy peanut butter to paint red so it looks like a real volcanic explosion. Yeah! There'll be rocks, lava and a gigantic explosion! It'll be awesome!" Kyron said, his excitement coming more from working with Nicole then the actual project.

Nicole shook her head while staring at Kyron with an amazed grin."Wow, you really love volcanoes huh?"

Kyron made a serious face and deepened his voice "No. of course not !" And then made a coy smile "I like Hollister even more." And ducked a swift punch from Nicole.

"Shut up!"

Thirty minutes earlier they had walked into class without a noun or verb passing between them, forty five minutes after that they walked out talking like old college buddies.

A few students stared curiously at them in the hallway, laughing and holding stomachs at each other's jokes. Kyron knew how crazy they looked side by side, him, with seven-years past out of date clothes and poor disposition. While Nicole, one of the most popular girls in school, stood a few inches taller than him and strutted like one of those models you see on a magazine. But he didn't care, as far as he was concerned this was the happiest moment of his life.

"It was the same with me; I didn't take enough electives last year so they are making me take geography and geology this year. It's a total waste." She said.

"I know." Kyron agreed." I would've preferred Spanish Class."

"Me too! You know my friend Maria? Who sits next to me in geography sometimes, she's taking two Spanish classes for college credit. She's getting A's in both."

Kyron stopped walking and frowned. "But doesn't she speak Spanish already?"

"Exactly!" Nicole laughed. They turned down the hallway leading to the school parking lot, in front of the, marched a line of coat-wrapped students, long scarfs and even one kid with knee high long socks. _That's one thing I hate about Portela._ Kyron thought. _When it get cold it get cold!_

"Sooo, what do you most of the time?" He asked. The chance to get to know Nicole had finally came, he'd be damned if he was gonna waste it talking about volcanos and school.

"I don't know, cheerlead, hangout, Netflix, nothing nobody else doesn't do."

"Yeah, Of course, every day I wake up, put on a skirt and pom poms too." Kyron said sarcastically and dodged another shove from Nicole and laughed.

"What about you?'

Kyron shrugged." Eat, sleep, walk to school, sneak episodes of American Horror Story when I can."

" Oh my god I love that show!" Nicole said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I watch it on Netflix all the time! What season are you on?"

They spent the next ten minutes talking about the show, then somehow the conversation went to Supernatural, which to his surprise she liked to.

"I almost cried on that one episode, where his mom appeared as a ghost and saved him from the poltergeist." Nicole reminisced.

" No! Remember the episode where they finally encounter the demon that killed her?"

Kyron was surprised at the ease he had talking with Nicole, he didn't feel nervous or anxious at all, and the entire time they talked she never stopped smiling.

 _This is going better than I thought_.

"You know before we moved to Portela, I used to want to be an actress and play on TV shows like that." Nicole said once they got near the entrance. "My dream was to be on True blood!"

"You couldve chose better show than that."

"You could've chose a better favorite show then Cow and Chicken."

" Don't hate on my taste, I'm just saying if I wanted to be actress I would have chosen something more sensible more fun. Like Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic."

Nicole stuck out her tongue." NO, I hate Titanic."  
"Really? Everybody liked Titanic."

Nicole shook her head "I'm not like everybody."

"Go ahead, be different. That's why everybody hated Chris." Kyron laughed then looked at the ground. _That's why everybody hates me._

The school lawn was flaked with snow thanks to early winter. The parking lot was full of parents parked along the sidewalk waiting to pick up their kids, in front of some of the other cars, lounged bearded men surrounded by groups of kids, fascinated by the stories they told. They were post graduates and flunkouts of Jesse Bethel, who hung out and sold drugs to kids while trying to pick up high school girls.

As Kyron walked side by side with Nicole he saw a couple of the kids huddled in a circle around two boys near the school flagpole. They were arguing about something and it looked it was about to come to blows. Kyron recognized the loudest boy in the argument; he was a Crestsider, a lanky Puerto-Rican boy with arm tattoos hidden by a blue sweater. The boy Hiked up his pants and walked around the circle of students clapping loud.

" Crestside on mines nigga! Crestside on mines! BRuh! We can do it right here I don't give a damn!" The boy roared.

The other boy Kyron didn't know but judging from the amount of red he and about twenty others surrounding him wore, he must've been in the Hillside Blood gang. They were from a neighborhood on the Southside of town where an old steam factory had exploded years ago. They were not as deadly CV Murder, but they were a hell of lot more gangster than Crestside.

Before the Crestside boy could get another word out, a Hillside blood hit him with a punch that caught him in the eye, another kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. The gang of red hoodies and swinging chains mobbed around the fallen boy and stomped him mercilessly. Other students ran to the fight to get a good view.

Kyron shook his head at the scene, maybe he would have felt bad for the kid, if it wasn't for how many times the Crestside Cuthoats had jumped him in the past, throwing him in trash cans and beating him up at stoplights. As far he was concerned, the boy got what he deserved.

"You ever get tired of coming here and seeing people fight all the time?" Nicole said while staring at the scene with disapproval. "I can't understand people who just want to live there life fighting."

 _Yet, you dated a thug._ Kyron thought but decided against saying it. She loved his humor up until this point, might as well not mess it up. "Sometimes, but where I'm from, it's pretty common to see worse than this." The Crestsider was pulled off the ground and slung against the pole, blood leaking from his mouth as the Hillside members worked him, beating his face in with punches from all directions.

 _Devon and the others must not be back from wherever they went after they attacked me earlier._ Kyron noted. Not one person was coming to the Crestside boy's aid.

"Plus, I don't go that many places besides here and home, so I'm kind of used to it." He said.

"Really? Not even the theaters?'

"Naw, not since I was little, well littler." He laughed. A few seconds of a silence passed between them and Kyron decided to suck up his courage and try.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he blurted out, praying he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"I don't know, cheer practice and homework, maybe checkout a party but nothing in particular. Why?'

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could meet outside of school and hangout sometime?"

To his surprise Nicole said" Yeah that would be great!"

His heart almost fell out of its strings. 'Really?"

" Really, I might go to this party that Maria invited me too, but if not we can definitely meetup! Where do you live at?"

Kyron laughed." Trust me, you don't want to meet where I live at."

"Where at?"

"Westside, in CV projects." He said.

"Oh, you mean where Marcus lives?"

Kyron shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah where Marcus lives." He forgot that her ex-boyfriend was friends with the demon spawn of a boy; odds were Nicole was friends with him too.

As if reading his thoughts, Nicole quickly responded. "Me and Marcus aren't cool, even when I was dating Devon I avoided speaking to him."

"How come?"

Nicole shuddered like she just realized how cold it was outside "Because he gives me the creeps, he just gives off this vibe of being a-"

"A psychopath?" Kyron guessed.

"Yes."

Kyron nodded his head. _Ask around the city he gives off more than the vibe._

"Here." Nicole reached in her pocket and pulled out a cherry red iPhone 6. "We should exchange numbers, you know, just in case you want to meet up some time."

"Yeahhhhh, that'd be great, except I don't have a phone." Kyron said.

"Really?!" She said incredulously," How do you live? Everybody has a phone!"

Kyron smiled embarrassingly. "Everybody except me."

Nicole looked down her screen and gasped. "OMG I missed like 12 text messages! " she pulled on a lock of hair sheepishly. "I guess I got too caught up talking to you. "

"It's okay it happens to me all the time." He lied, and then noticed she started frowning as she thumbed through the texts. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and stuffed the phone back in her pocket "Nothing it's just some idiot, he won't stop texting me. " She said. Kyron had a feeling he knew which idiot that was.

At that moment a silver jaguar, pulled up in the parking lot and honked the horn.

"Oh! That's my mom I have to go, we are going to get our nails done together. "

She spread out her arms to his utter surprise and gave him a hug, as soon as her body made contact with his he felt a warm sensation shoot through his body and he jumped. Nicole stepped back startled and laughed. " What was that? You've never had a hug before?"

"Oh yeah! Plenty of times when I was five years old I used to go to McDonalds a lot and Ronald mcdonald gave me hugs all the time."

She giggled and then met his eyes and stopped, she stared for a few seconds with a curious expression on her face like she was trying to figure something out.

 _Ohh man please doesn't tell me she just now realized I am ugly._ He thought to himself.

Just then her mom honked again.

"You better hurry up so you can go hunt for rocks with your mom." He joked.

She shook her head and grinned " You are too much but I'll see you on Monday bye! " she said with a wave, walked to her mother's car , got in the passenger seat and rode away. Kyron looked at the jaguar speeding away with a gimpy smile

 _Well, I know what I'm jack off too tonight ._ he thought, before turning around to walk home.

When Kyron walked past the black tall gates of Charles Vil, the first thing he saw was Marcus. He pulled his hood over his head quickly and pressed against the wall of the nearest apartment . Marcus stood in front of a group of CV Murder members at a table near the courtyard of the apartments. There was a black AK -47 with an extended clip laying on top of the table with two bottles of liquor. Kyron ducked his head down and edged slowly alongside the wall, he couldn't hear Marcus good, but from his wild arm swings, and trigger finger gestures it looked like he was describing a shooting to the table of hooded boys staring up at him with expressions that bordered between fear and awe.

He didn't know if the story Marcus was describing to his friends was past or present, but he did know he didn't wanna be in the next chapter. Marcus was a real manifestation of the cold spirit of Charles Vil. Kyron had seen Marcus rob people, torture people and more than once shoot a man because he would not pay him the tax he charged for selling drugs on his turf. The thing that amazed Kyron the most about Marcus was how out of all the years he had lived in Charles Vil, he had never seen Marcus go to jail, never. It was impossible that the Portela police department didn't know about him, even without an eyewitness, countless stories floated through the city of him doing drivebys, murders and cutting off fingers of rival gang members that didn't respect him but soon learned better.

 _I just hope they hear about him before he turns that pistol on me._ Kyron prayed.

Marcus gripped the air like there was a neck between his fingers and slung the invisible body to the sky. At that moment Kyron dashed for the side of the building in front of him that faced the street, luckily Marcus and his cronies didn't see him, too busy laughing at the criminal scene Marcus reenacted.

When Kyron got to his front door he heard his mom's voice, Rashad's and another voice coming from the inside. He groaned. _Rashad finna throw another drinking party again_. Then put his hand on the doorknob and paused. _Wait a minute,_

The voices he heard was his mother's voice, Rashad and another but this other, was different yet

Familiar somehow, like he had heard it before but only from a distance. Then all of the sudden Kyron felt a vibration in his back pocket, where he had put the ring earlier after trying to pray over it. He pulled the golden band out and saw to his shock it was glowing, bright too, just like... then it hit him.

 _No, it couldn't be._

With a trembling hand he took out his door key and hastily opened the door.

Everybody in the room stopped talking and looked up at him. There were three people in the room, Rashad was sprawled out one side of the couch with a Hennessy bottle in his hand, his mother Keisha was sitting next to him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and on the other couch sat cross legged, a tall, very tall man with the most beautiful face he had ever seen on a human in his life. He wore a long black peabody coat with a wide brimmed travelers hat on top of his head. His jaw was strong and square yet at the same time soft and youthful looking. his skin snow-white yet radiant and flawess, his sea grey eyes bright and piercing .

"Ooh! Here he is now!" Said his mom, a slim woman with auburn and black micro braids, at thirty seven despite her age and smoking habits, her heart shaped face and pretty smile did well to hide the signs of stress under her eyes. She still wore her blue khakis and white work shirt from the clothing store she worked at.

"Yes he is." Said the mysterious man, a smile widened on his lips.

"Yeah, here the dick dumb idiot now, I personally don't why you came all the way to see his ass-" Rashad snorted,

"Uhhhhh babe!" Keisha interrupted (which shocked Kyron, because she never interrupted Rashad.) "Maybe we should use more respectful language in front of our guest."

Rashad snorted and took another swig of his beer.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself." The man said and stood up from the couch, his head barely missed the ceiling , he had to be at least 7 feet tall, his golden eyes gazed down on Kyron with a tenderness Kyron hadn't see since before his mother dated Rashad,

"Kyron, your name is?" He asked.

"Kyron swallowed . "Yes that's me."

"Nice to meet you Kyron, ." The man extended a long hand which to Kyron's shock had a golden ring, identical to the one he had in his pocket now.

"Kyron," His mom said. "This is your grandfather. "

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

39 Years Earlier

 _The ceramic plate shattered into pieces against wall the right next to where Keisha's father's head was three seconds ago._

 _A few shards fell on her fathers red polo sweater. He and Alice, Kieshas mother, were standing in the living room. Their raised voices had woke kiesha out her sleep. She snuck down the hallway and watched the argument playout while hiding in the corner of the living room doorway._

 _"Alicia, you are not listening." Her father pleaded exasperatedly_

 _" No ! No! No! Your not taking my daughter!". Her mother screamrd. The veins pulsing in her neck and eyes bulging._

 _" I'm not taking her I'm offering!-!"_

 _"YOUR OFFERING THE CHANCE TO MAKE HER A FUCKING FREAK! LIKE YOU !".Her mother roared, spit flying from her mouth at her father's chest._

 _Her father flinched at her words. Suddenly his bright grey eyes grew brighter, gigantic frame seemed to rise taller and more intimidating._

 _"Daddy's going scary. " Kiesha stared fearfully, she had only seen her daddy turn scary and bright one time. When He had took her and mommy to the city Carnaval one night, and after buying her a massive cotton candy cone A Man wearing a cowboy hat with a fat stomach hanging over Levi jeans called him a nigger breeder._

 _"YOU CANNNOT DENY MY DAUGHTER HER HERITAGE! He shouted. " SHE IS ELDAR JUST AS MUCH AS SHE IS HUMAN!_

 _" SHES NOT A FUCKIN ELDAR! SHES BLACK! AND WHILE SHES MY DAUGHTER SHES GONNA KEEP HER BLACK ASS THE SAME ! " Her mother shouted Back." ARE THERE ANY BLACK People IN AMAN?!"_

 _"No"- her father started ._

 _"NO! EXACLTY SO HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE WONT FACE RACiSM THERE?"_

 _Her father's eyes dimmed . " Alicia the ELDAR are not like-"_

 _"ARENT LIKE WHAT?! LIKE HHUMAN!? YOU PISS FUCK, AND HAVE KIDS SO WHAT YOU THINK THEY CANT JUDGE?!" her mother crossed her arms and sat down on the yellowing couch in the living room. "You are trying to take my daughter away from me… I won't allow it."_

 _"Alicia"_

 _"You think you can just pack up take my daughter and leave me here alone in the ghetto while you and my daughter live forever in paradise " tears formed at her mother's eyes. " You will not leave me here alone."_

 _Her fathers gaze darkened." Alicia she's NOT leaving you alone forever"_

 _"YES SHE WILL! WHILE I LIVE MY WHOLE LIFE POOR AS SHIT! STANDING IN FOODSTAMP LINE WHILE SHE FORGETS ABOUT me AND FEASTING AND FUCKING FREAKS LIKE YOU."_

 _"No I wont mama!". Keisha screamed from the hallway. She stood up from the hallway carpet and ran into the living room, tears streaming from her eyes. The golden fluff cotton bunny her father had made her that whispered I love you randomly still hung in her arms._

 _"Oh baby!" her mother said and hugged her daughter as she ran into her arms. " I thought you were sleep."_

 _Her father snorted." The way you yell I'm sure the neighbors are up cooking cookies too."_

 _"Momma I wont to leave you! I'll stay here ,! I'll be with you forever I promise!" she cried._

 _"Its okay." Her mother soothed. " Your father is trying to take you from me but it won't happen."_

 _"Alicia.."_

 _" He don't want you to be black, like your mama"_

 _"Alicia! Don't tell her something like-."_

 _"He thinks your ugly, he thinks I'm ugly , but you are beautiful. " her mothers tears flowed. "The only piece of beauty I have. And I will never let you go"_

 _"I wont mama!" Keisha sobbed ." I promise I won't!"_

 _Her father stared silently at his daughter former lover for a moment. " Keisha come here."_

 _Alicia's embrace around her daughter tightened._

 _" I'm not taking her by force Alicia. " He promised "you should know me better than that."_

 _Alicia, hesitatingly loosened her arms. Keisha walked to her daddy and looked up to meet his sorrowed filled eyes._

 _"Yes daddy?"_

 _"I am I am." his chest heaved painfully " I am leaving."_

 _Keisha bottom lip trembled "How come?"_

 _"Because_

 _" BECAUXSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU KIESHA!" her mother shouted._

 _"Because , I am called elsewhere." Her father answered._

 _"You want to stay with your mother?"_

 _Kiesha looked down. "Daddy I don't want you to go."_

 _"I didn't ask that,do you want to stay with your mother."_

 _Keisha tried to close her eyes too stop the tears streaming, and wiped away the boogers on her face with a Mickey mouse pajamas sleeve._

 _"Yes I do."_

 _Her mother clapped her hand "Yes exactly she gon stay with her mama."_

 _Her father stared silently at his daughter, wondering if she truly comprehended the choice being made here._

 _"Ki ki ki " are you sure?"_

 _"I don't want to leave mommy alone " she pleaded " but I want you to stay too! How come you can't daddyy!"_

 _Her fathers eyes grew deep with agony's every word she said was like dagger digging sharper into his heart. "Because I , I "_

 _"Because he full of shit!" just like all men ! Elf or man!" her mother roared._

 _Keishas tears flowed with renewed. "Im sorry daddy but I can't leave mommy I just can't."_

 _His grey eyes studied his daughters heart shaped face like he was trying to remember every detail_

 _Two minutes of silence passed before he spoke._

 _"Kiesha, " he said slowly. " kiesha look at me."_

 _Kiesha teary face looked up from the dirty brown of the carpet to her father's face._

 _"I want you to say these words and when you do, say it..say it like you mean it, okay?"_

 _Keisha nodded slowly._

 _"Repeat after me . While the world still remains."_

 _"While the world still remains." she repeated._

 _"And the illuvatar still reigns."_

 _"And the illuvatar still reigns."_

 _"I Keisha Tramell"_

 _"I kiesha tramell."_

 _"Renounce, renounce. Renounce my elvish line."_

 _"Renounce Renounce my elvish line.". Keisha said. Suddenly around her stomach a white light shined like it was coming from under her skin. It felt cold and crawled up her spine slowly as she recited the words._

 _"I Renounce my immortality and bloodline divine."_

 _"I Renounce my immortality and all things divine."_

 _"By the grace of illuvatar , I choose to remain human of and reject a life of unending time."_

 _by the grace of illuvatar , I choose to remain human of and reject a life of unending time." She finished._

 _The freezing light she felt rose past her breast and died in her throat._

 _Her father knelt on bended knee to hug his daughter._

 _"I feel different daddy."_

 _Her father swallowed hard. " I know baby I know " he pulled back to meet her gaze "just remember this 'ni melme tye, always and forever."_

 _This time when she looked in her daddy's grey starlight eyes, the same starlight and brilliance of hers had faded and never would it be seen again._

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS AS WELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyron stared at the pillar of a man with his mouth open standing in front of him. He had to be at least 6,7 , his broad shoulders rounded under his black pea coat like a NBA player, his face made of solid and angular features carved to perfection like Michelangelo chiseled them himself.

"My, my grandfather?"

"Doubtless there could have been a smoother way for us to meet." The man smiled. His hand still extended.

Kyron set his hand in the giant palm stuck out before him and shook it disbelievingly.

"But, but how? "Kyron stuttered. "How are you my grandfather?"

"Do you ask of me to explain the whole process from womb to cradle?" his grandfather laughed

" No I mean I mean." _How is he my grandfather?! This is the guy I saw in the daydream, the height, the clothes, and the name, what the heck is going on?_

"This is my father Kyron. Apparently." His mother said while returning from the kitchen with a pitcher of green tea and three drinking glasses " He has been searching for us. " she poured a cup for his grandfather and another for herself and Kyron, (Rashad hated to drinking anything outside of kool-aid and liquor).

Kyron looked from his mother's round face to the face of the man in front him. To his shock there was a resemblance, His mother's eyes were the same sea grey shade of his "grandfather", although not nearly as bright and both of their gazes held that same deep overly wise "I've been in three thousand wars look" her full lips had the same cupid bow curve as his, and the man had an oddly pleasant way of pronunciation that he always noted his mother had. As if both had learned English as a second language.

His grandfather nodded slowly, still eyeing Kyron intently." Yes, I have been looking for you all across the state. When I returned to the mainland I went to the old home we had in Camden." His grandfather turned his head to Kiesha, a solemn look on face. " I.. I visited your mother's grave too."

Kieshas eyes closed and her hands tightened on her glass.

"Are-loth," He said gently, his voice laced with tenderness only a father could have. "I am so sorry I wasn't there."

His mother opened her eyes but kept her gaze fixed on the clear glass table in front of them. "You knew she was sick." She whispered.

He nodded his head." I did, but I didn't know it was terminal.." He removed his wide brimmed hat to reveal a head of raven black hair tied in a tousley ponytail down his back. "I tried to heal her, I used every remedy or lyric of enchantment I know."

Kyron ears perked at the last phrase. _Lyric of enchantment?_

"But it was to no avail, even in my first life I was not so trained in the healing arts. Then your mother, Alicia she became so irate and violent.." He winced painfully from memory. "Blaming me, blaming the world. Cursing me out in public, telling random people I wasn't human, I …even as a king... there's only so much I can bear."

Keisha had closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears streaming down her face, just like they had the last time she had seen her father. "I understand daddy, I do." Rashad cocked an eye at his crying spouse, then back to her father and took a swig from his beer bottle.

 _My grandads a white guy._ Kyron pondered. _Go figure_

 _"_ Part of the reason I came back here was for Kyron." His grandfather said.

"What for ?" Rashad slurred. "You come to pay us the post-child support his daddy owes us for feeding his fat ass?" he laughed and slapped the knee of his liquor stained blue jeans.

A small light of rage passed through his grandfather's grey eyes, a warning sign that Rashad missed amidst his laughter but both Kyron and Keisha watched.

"uhh babe." His mother said urgently "You don't have to be so rude to our guest. After all he is my dad."

Kyron looked from his grandfather to Rashad, he had seen Rashad throw hands in the parking lot of the projects before. He did know how to fight fairly well, but just from sizing up Gil-galad it looked like if worse came to worse Rashad would lose.. Badly.

"No, I don't think that's necessary." Gil-galad answered in a measured tone. " _Are-loth_ I came because he has been given the choice." The last word he pronounced slowly.

Kiesha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Kyron frowned." The choice?"

His grandfather nodded his head.

"But how?" Kiesha stuttered. "I decided to be normal."

"None of the shit ya'll talkin about sound normal." Rashad laughed and took another swig.

"You did." His grandfather said, ignoring Rashad's comment. "I would think to that that choice would affect your son as well. But." He put a long hand inside one of his coat pockets, pulling out a rolled up white parchment.

He unrolled it to reveal hieroglyphic-like writing in black ink. "I received this letter from Eonwe , herald of Manwe. Apparently the bloodline of Finwe bleeds true in this boy. Therefore the choice is offered to him as well."

"Okay could you guys stop pretending like I'm not in the room and tell me what's going on here?" Kyron said with his hands thrown up in the air exasperatedly. His grandfather and mother turned their heads to him in surprise. "You went from talking about grandma dying to enchantment and now I don't know where you guys are in the conversation." _For once I'm actually starting to agree with Rashad. This does sound crazy._ He thought to himself.

His mother rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably. "Son, it's very hard to explain."

"And what's this about a choice that I have?"

His mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That's even harder to explain."

"Can you please try mom,." Kyron said sarcastically.

' _Are-loth_ , " His grandfather said. " If he allowed it, would it be okay if I spoke to him outside? "

"For what?" Kyron said suspiciously.

His grandfather smiled. "Only to give you the answers you seek."

"Are you sure?"

Hs grandfather nodded grimly ." I am positive _Are –loth_ , if it need be anybody to explain the choice it should be me."

"Why do you keep calling her that ereloth?" Kyron asked.

"Because it's my name." His mother said quietly. "My former name at least."

"Still your name ." His grandfather said firmly. He stepped over rashads stretched out legs on the floor and wrapped his arms around kiesha.. "You will always be my little _Are-loth."_ He whispered in her ear.

Kiesha shook her head while she hugged her father tightly. "Not always.." After a few seconds she released her father and stood up. She walked to where Kyron watched the two confused in the middle of the living room, put two hands on his shoulders and stared at him with a solemn yet happy look in her grey eyes.

"Kyron?" she said.

"yes mom?" He said uneasily.

"You are about to make the biggest decision you could ever make in your life." She said. "I want to tell you which choice to choose but.. " she closed her eyes slowly." It needs to be a decision that you make by yourself."

"ummmmm okay mom." Kyron said.

" shall we be off?". His grandfather walked to the front door and laid hand on the rust-crusted door knob. " We will be back soon son, we are just going for a little walk around the corner." He promised.

Kyron nodded slowly and walked to the front door. "By the way , uhh grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

The man cast opened the front door and stepped out into the impoverished landscape of snow covered bricks and huddled over fiends. "My birth name is Rodnor Ereinion, but in this world I was more known by Gil-galad.


	7. Chapter 7

Little children played in the parking lot throwing snowballs at each other, drug dealers stood by the stairs eyeing carefully for cops and outside enemies. Hands on the pistols stuck in their underwear. The "oohhs" and "ahhhs" of teenagers in rap-battle cyphers was part of the myriad of noises constantly heard throughout the housing projects.

Kyron walked beside his grandfather, totally overshadowed by his incredible height. His beauty against the white of the winter sky and the harsh surrounding and sunken faces was even more striking to see.

"So how has your day been going so far? " he asked casually

"Umm great can't complaint yet."

"Well if you did who would listen." Gil-galad smiled

Kyron laughed, "Yeah that's true."

"there wouldn't happen to be a quiet place nearby, or outside of these buildings?" Gil-galad asked.

"ummm…. Yeah ! theres a little less than a block from here that nobody really goes too." Kyrons aid

"Do you mind if we go there and talk What we will discuss I don't want others to hear or see for that matter." Gil-galad asked.

 _Odd request._ Kyron thought. "umm..Okay sure.'

"You can trust me son." Gil-galad assured as Kyron lead them to the black fence of the gated projects I;m not here to abduct you."

Kyron snorted, "If you did all you'd get for ransom is a thank you card."

They walked through one of the black gates leading to the one-way street bordering the projects. Turning left, Kyron led Gil-galad to the community park hidden between a row of deteroriating fade-paint homes.

"Sir , I, I gotta ask a question, that's really bugging me." Kyron finally said.

"If you are going to ask about the message from my little friend Roja, then yes it was me who sent it."

Kyron's pulse quickened. "I wanted to ask,, why your ears are pointed." The tip of Gil-galad's ears ended in leaf-like points. "But yeah that was definitely coming next."

Gil-galad laughed. "Both answers, are rooted in the explanation waiting for you.."

They stopped at the cross-walk that led to the little park hidden in the neighborhood behind the bulk of the apartments.

The crosswalk light flashed and they walked across. The park was a small circle of frozen pine trees, rusty jungle gyms and broken swings near the small pond in the center. Surprisingly, today there were no homeless people sleeping on the benches and slides.

"First things first, I see that you were injured?" Gil-galad asked, his finger pointed at the bruises on Kyron's cheek.

Kyron touched his swollen face softly and winced. "Yeah I've been having some trouble at school."

"Well you know you don't have to wear those bruises right?" Gil-galad said. "The bruises will vanish if you decide to choose your other side.

With magic?" Kyron said steadily, "What do you mean-"

"Kyron, you are an Elda."

Kyron stared at Gil-galad blankly. "I'm a what?"

"A Elda, a descendant of the Noldorin race of the elder. I guess I'll have to explain a bit better than that but first off. "He pulled a small vase shaped vial from out his jacket. Clear water glowed inside. "Just a sprinkle of this should do."

"What do you –aha!"

Gil-galad had removed the top and flicked the water at Kyrons face. Kyron jumped back and fell in the dirt.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would scare you like that." Gil-galad laughed. The clear water cooled his skin then warmed before dissipating.

"Now that's better!" Gil-galad said. "How do you feel?"

Kyron leaned on one elbow in the dirt and began to feel his face with the other hand, his face didn't feel swollen or sore anymore.

 _Are you serious_? He thought and stood up. "That's amazing!" he said out loud and turned towards Gil-galad,he leaned against a half frozen tree watching Kyron with a smile on his lips.

"How did you do that?" Kyron marveled.

"Arts of the eldar!" he said "Maybe you could have used your own power to fix the swelling as well but I think yours would have taken a little longer since you are not even aware it exists."

His eyes raised in surprise "My own power?"

"yes."

"So are you saying that I am.. like you?" he asked.

Gil-galad nodded his head. 'Like my daughter, your mother, you are born with the blood of an eldar. Half elven or _Peredhil_ is what you are called in my language."

"Peredhil."Kyron repeated slowly.

Gil-galad nodded.

"But how? I mean I don't look like you ? my mom maybe but I .." Kyron gestured with a wave at Gil-galad's amazing frame "You look like that and I look like well, a gopher that talks." Kyron said somberly.

Gil-galad shook his head. "Looks do not matter if the blood of my line bleeds true. And that's why I have come to you now." He kicked off the bark of the tree . "By the order of the valar you have been presented the choice."

"Yeah what is this choice?"

"Not every peredhil but those who are chosen must make choose a race, the race for you to live your life as."

Figolfin bent down to the snow covered dirt and picked up two small pebbles, and stood back up

"You must choose either Eldar." He raised one pebble, " or human." He raised the other.

A moments silence wafted between them before Kyron spoke. " Well I mean you gotta explain it a little better than that" He said ." Whats it mean to be eldar, like what's the different?"

"Choose eldar and you will live eternally bound to walk the earth as long as the moon rises and the sun sets, blessed with entrance into the undying realm."

Kyrons eyes widened. "Really?"

Gil-galad nodded."Yes, choose humanity of course and you will stay as you are."

 _Well that seems like a rhetorical question_ Kyron thought. "What's the catch?"

Gil-galad frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody just lives forever without any problem, there's got to be some type of catch to this."

Gil-galad laughed. "You mean a penalty or stipulation."

"yeah."

Gil-galad turned his gaze from Kyron and looked to the frozen trees haloing the pond across from them. "There is a penalty to this decision. If you decide to choose the life of the eldar, while living amongst humans, you will be forced to wat your friends wither away in what feels likes short seasons to you while you stay unchanged. Added to that is that,.."Gil-galad sighed wearily and turned his gaze back to Kyron. " In the event that your children are given the choice too, you must love them while knowing the choice they make could sunder you from one another until the end of time."

Kyron looked at his grandfather silently for moment. "My Mom, she chose to be human didn't she?"

"Yes,"Gil-galad said sadly." She chose to be human rather than to leave her mothers side even for a second." He crushed the pebbles he held into dust and his eyes flashed. " I told her mother that I wouldn't take her away forever I would find some way for her to come back and see her. But she was so filled bitterness at the world , bitterness at me. The sickeness she had blinded her senses turning her into something totally different from the woman I loved."

 _._ "What would happen to me if I choose eldar? Where would I go?"

"You would see your true form and be able to accompany me to the home of your family."

Kyron's heart froze." My family, I have another family?"

Gil-galad smiled" Yes you do, a very big family I might add."  
"Why are you helping me?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean what if.." Kyron felt breath choke in his chest but continued "Its just that , you could just forget me you know, and... and leave me here to live your life, so why are you here?" He added sadly.

Gil-galad was quiet for a moment. "Kyron I will not lie to you, your existence plays a part in the destiny of our people that cannot be ignored, but more than that you are my kin." Kyron raised his gaze to Gil-galad eyes, tears formed from their corners. "Just by that alone you have my undying love and loyalty. I know the man that your mother is espoused with does not treat you fairly. I know the marks on your face were not self-afflicted. I might suffer distance from my kin but never will I suffer their torment. Not when you have a whole family waiting for you that just by knowledge of your existence could nurture you with a love purer than you can imagine. That's why I have come here. I will not pressure you into making a choice it has to be made by yourself but all I can say is take time to consider what you gain and lose on both ends."

 _If become an eldar I get to live forever, a new family, but if I stay here I_ the painful memory of of marcus shoes stomping his head, being robbed Devon and having his backpack thrown in the bathroom urinals fresh in his mind. He rubbed the cigarette burns Rashad left on his wrist because he didn't wash the dishes correctly. _There's nothing here for me_ . He thought bitterly. _If I live here I'm just going to get beat up and teased my whole life, what's the use?_

"How do I do it ?' Kyron said suddenly. "How do I become a eldar?"

Gil-galad looked at him surprise. "You are sure that fast?"

Kyron nodded. "Yes I am sure."

"I am warning you this is a decision you cannot go back on."

Kyron turned around and pointed to the housing projects across the street. 'Do you see where I live at now?" he shouted, his anger surprising himself. "I can't keep going back to that. My whole life I have been treated like like…"tears sprung to his eyes. "Like I don't deserve to exist. I can't take it anymore, I don't understand what it is to be an eldar but it has got to mean a lot more than this."

A gust of cold wind blew between them that sent shivers up Kyron's spine. He wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest." I'm sorry for crying, look, if you don't want me to decide now then fine but we should probably get inside before it-"

"By the power of the valar." Gil-galad muttered.

"What?"

"repeat after me." Gil-galad said. "By the power of the valar."

"By the power of the valar." Kyron repeated.

"That reign undying,"

"That reign undying."

"I choose the life of the eldar."

"I choose the life of the eldar." . Suddenly He felt an unfamiliar feeling a like rope reaching in him for something, his rope and tugging on it hard, _Wait I have a rope_ he thought? T

"Through life divine."Gil-galad continued.

"Through.. through life divine.." Kyron stuttered.

"I will walk the earth."

"I will walk the earth." The force pulled harder on Kyron, his heart beat began to beat faster, and he suddenly felt oddly uncomfortable in his skin, like he was wearing a badly fit costume that was ripping at the seams

"Until the end of time." Gil-galad finished.

"Until the end of time." Kyron whispered and closed his eyes. SWOOSH he felt whatever he tugged on disappear, right after that at least a dozen other sensations cascade over his body, instant warmth, instant awareness, hearing sounds he had not heard before, feeling sensations he never felt.

Gil-galad gasped and jumped back. " Blade of Turin!"

"What happened?!" Kyron panicked," Did I mess up? Do I look a goat what happened?"

"You look well …"

Kyron opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how differentt he world around him looked. The whistle of the cold against the branches, the breath of the dying grass the subtle whisper of the wind it felt like the whole world was speaking to him at once.

He turned his head towards Maedhro, who was standing by him with a face distraught with emotion, before when he had seen Gil-galad he had to look up to him, but now as they stood on the boat, Kyron stood not so much shorter than him, at the most three or four inches.

"We are the same height." Kyron exclaimed.

Gil-galad smiled and wagged a finger."Not just yet but yes you are close."

"How do I look?"

Gil-galad opened his mouth and closed it again. Failing to find the words he needed.

"OH my god its that bad?!"Kyron panicked.

Gil-galad shook his head." Far from that ." He pointed to the surface of pond a few feet away. "See for yourself."

Kyron gulped and walked to edge of the pond and looked down at his new reflection

"Holy Hell?!"

Kyron tried hard not to fall in the water at the sight of his new ... Well original body. It was he was and there wasn't another way to say it ... _magnificent_. The reflection gazing back at him left no resemblance of his old skin. For one he was tall, _really tall,_ taller than any of the bullies he always dreamed of matching in height, he raised a hand to his face, the exotic color of his flesh was different than before it was still dark toned like one of African descent, but now a darker sheen of ebony, with an luminous light radiating under it, his face had changed beyond recognition beautifully shaped , a representation of supreme beauty, it had a symmetry unobtainable by humans, his lips were full and delicately shaped, his cheekbones were

Sculpted like those of his grandfather. He put his hand on his chest and stomach, in the place of what used to be fat and folds now was hard and smooth muscles under his robe and on the side of his head ears slightly pointed, the eyes mirroring his from the still water were slightly slanted and in contrast to the cool blue of the icy water his irises were gold, not jewelry store rings tinted yellow but radiantly bright as the shining sun gold.

Gil-galad walked up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head and smiled" I see that my blood bleeds true," "You truly are a descendant of my blood line, The golden house of Finarfin


	8. Chapter 8

Gil-galad smiled at his young grandson "Through two generations of man, the blood of the Noldorin line held true!," he grabbed Kyron's hand that still wore the golden ring, the rays carved in its surface now seemed sharper at the edges, "You truly are a descendant of my blood line."

"My blood line." Kyron said slowly. As he stared at his rradiant reflection on the water a pride built in his chest that he had never felt before.

Suddenly a weariness crept up his spine, all over his body grew sore.

"Sixteen years of maintaining a human form and then to grow into elven shape in five seconds that's Amazing."

"Grandad.." Kyron started.

"I cant wait to bring you among the family ." Gil-galad continued . "They will be so happy to meet the last born of our house!"

"That's cool.. but granddad..."

"Its interesting your not tired at all. To support not just a mask but a total reshape is remarkable. The feas of elves are made of stronger stuff than that of human I am surprised it has not worn out your bod-"

All the air in Kyron's chest left, his knees buckled and he fell forward almost falling into the pond, before his grandfather finally noticed his drowsiness and grabbed him by the hem of his coat and pulled him up.

"I guess I spoke to soon." Gil-galad laughed as he held up Kyron in his arms, "Don't faint yet, we are…" were the last words Kyron heard before passing out.

"So this is the last descendant of our house?" said a clear voice.

Kyron's eyes fluttered briefly. _Am I in a dream?_

"I have never seen a quendi of this appearance ." Another responded. "He looks like a sable skinned version of Arafinwe ."

Multpile voices hummed in agreement ."I though the same thing too."

Kyron opened his eyes to a bright light shining through a green leaved canopy. He rubbed the side of his head and looked around. He was surrounded by a group of three shining tall figures with golden hair , wearing light colored robes.

"And so the young prince awakes!" Said a wide grinned one standing closest to him.

"Who are you?" Kyron asked warilty."Where am I ?"

'Be calm son." Gil galad stepped forward from behind a tall beautiful woman who stood no less in height than the others. "You are amongst your kin the house of finarfin."

"My kin." Kyron said slowly. The thick boughs of the green leaved trees surround him were hung heavy with fat shiny red fruit the size of bowling balls. The open space where they stood was green grass bear of any bench or home other than the grey table he laid on.

"The house of Finarfin?'

"Yes"

The third in the group, a wide shouldered, slim elf with golden spiky hair shaved low on the sides but rising in pinnacle shaped waves. "Yes, the house of the Noldorin High Kingship." He bowed his head and stuck a burgundy sleeved arm out to the side . " And the home of your kin."

Kyron blinked and sat up on the bench to get a better look at the Armani magazine-cutout people surrounding him. The spiky haired one wore brown pants of a silky material and had a slender long sword tied to his belt. He had a slim angular face, almost like a beautiful eagle and his baby blue star bright eyes were a different color then gil galads but both shared that same quality as if they could set into fire at any minute.

The one next to him stood a few inches shorter, with broader and wide shoulders and longer arms that rippled with muscle under his tunic. He had the rectangular face like Gil-galad, along with his grey eyes, although of softer intensity then Gil-Galad's and he wore no weapon except for silver mesh gloves hanging from his belt.

And last but certainly not least was the beautiful woman. Her diamond shaped face with her scarlet plump lips, winter white blue beautiful eyes and graceful demeanor was a goddess incarnate. Down her back ran hair that was meshed between gold and silver in a way that seemed to give of its own radiance… but then again, all of them did.

Kyron noted that his grandfather hair was not the same gold as his family but the facial resemblance was impossible to mistake this was definitely his family.

Gil-galad gestured to the wrestler shaped elf with the smooth golden hair "This your great great grandfather, Angarato."

"My grandfather?'"

The elf stepped forward with his beaming grin and wrapped his terminator-like arms around Kyron for a backbreaking hug." Pleasure to meet you young sire."

"The pleasure is all mine great great granddad." Kyron wheezed.

Angarato release him and the younger one with the spikey ahir sepped forward

This is your great great uncle, Aikanaro"

Kyro stuck out a hand to shake but in return AIkanaro balled his fists and faster than eyes could see jabbed himin both sides of his rib cage.

"Hey!" Kyron squealed

AIkanaro grinned." You need to learn a little about combat…dude"( He mouthed the last word very slowly, as if still practicing the proper pronunciation.) "We need to give him a sword right away."

"Yes give the boy a sword before he learns how to swing it, he will be sure to rule then!'The woman said shaking her head disapprovingly

"And this is your great great –"

"Grandad, please just say aunt, I get the par tthat they are older than me" Kyrons aid exasperadately."

"Aunt Galadriel." Gil-galad finished.

Instead of embracing him or punching him, she actually smiled gentley and bowed low. "A pleasure to welcome another amongst our kin."

"Umm thank you, the pleasure is mine too." Kyron said then yawned. "Boy oh boy… How long have I been asleep?"

"hmmm, about 48 hours, give or take a few." Gil-Galad said.

"48?" Kyron shrieked. "I have been asleep for twenty two hours?"

The family chuckled at his outburst.

The woman smiled warmly and put a radiant palm on Kyron's shoulder. "Had it not been for my arts you would have slept sooner. "She said.

"Like I told you before your hibernation." Gil-galad added ", the fact that after sixteen years your body could adapt to a elven fea so fast is Astounding!"

Aikanaro thumped him on the back in agreement. " You should be thankful you haven't slept longer!"

Kyron rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I wouldn't have wanted to sleep for a whole day, but I just felt so exhausted."

"But how do you feel now?" Gil-Galad asked.

Kyron raised his arms to stretch and blinked in surprise. _I feel great!_ The strength in his muscles was beyond any he felt before and the energy flowing in his bloodstream pulsed with power.

"And?"

"I feel great!" Kyron said in shock and hopped up from the on top of the table His bare feet knotted into the grass and warmth crept up his legs . He closed his golden eyes in pleasure

 _Since when was the grass in Portela warm_?

he opened his eyes quickly. "Are we still in Portela?"

Gil Galad shook his head. " No, we are in a hidden realm far from Portela."

"Really?' Kyron said excitedly. "Is this the home you were talking about, the home of my ancestors?"

All of his family burst in to clear laughter.

"We are far from there too.' Aikanaro said. "This is a woodland realm. It is hidden from the race of man but it still exists in their world ."

"It used to be all of our world ."Galadriel said sadly "Yet that time has passed and the last of the speaking peoples outside of the Eldar exist in pocket kingdoms like this." She pointed to a path leading out from under the leaves, to a wooden bridge that curved over a quiet blue pond.

Kyron walked towards the bridge curiously. There was wave of falsetto tones playing across the bridge. The sweetness of their words beckoned him to come closer

"Noldo for two days and already he's ready to wander se!' Smiled Angarato with his hair smoothed down his back.

"A natural leader like his aunt." Galadriel smirked and put her hands on her hips.

Kyron laughed. "My bad , should I wait for you guys?"

Gil-galad picked up a black leather bag from the ground. " Nay let us be on our way, I have only so much time before the time I promised your mother that you would be back."

Kyron groaned. "Do I really have to go back?"

His grandfather nodded." Not permanently but at least long enough that your mother does not put a death warrant on my head." An

Kyron smiled" My mother is not that crazy."

Gil galad sighed. "I thought the same thing about her mother."

To be continued

Thank you for the support please lev reviews reviews REVIEWS!


	9. I'm the what?

Thank you for donating time out your day to read my work! Its a pleasure! I just have two things too about his story before you read

1\. This story is actually based on the frame work for a book I am releasing soon Called **"Black Wings."** It like this is based in the the urban fantasy genre so be looking out for that soon!

2\. To those of you guys who have Instagram and YouTube and want to get to know me a little better feel free to join me at

Instagram: dreamforyoupublishings

youtube :dream for you publishings

facebook: dream for you publishings

Thank you! and please enjoy the story

They strolled in green hills of a small country with miniature built into the hills. The singing he had heard earlier had come from the workers of a small humanoid people with furry feet. A lot of them pudgy , most of them brunette haired with a few blonde and all dressed omish like clothing.

"You got to be kidding me." Kyron said with a smile on his lips. "Are these dwarves?"

"In the human tongue the closest name for them is hobbits. " Galadriel said. " But Dwarves have place in this world as well."

Above them to his shock walked tall trees, with faces carved into their bark and hand forming from their branches. They grunted in slow deep tones at one another while carrying sacks of red dirt across the farmlands.

"This is really umm .. wow?" Kyron stuttered to gil-galad as they walked.

"Surely this is not new to you?" Gil –galad said. " I know they speak of these creatures in fables amongst your people?"

"Yes but not like this."

Kyron and his family walked on the wide dirt road that weaved in between the underground homes.

On the roofs and streets flew, dance and crawled the small people like pointy eared Christmas elves. Some sat on lawn chairs blowing glowing rings with long thin pipes. The children of this people ran in the street throwing apples and peaches at each other for sport.

"Where are we going to ?" Kyron asked.  
"We are going to Minas Eldar. " Angarato said. "One of the last cities for the Eldar in this world."

"How many are there?"

"five."

"really?" Kyron said."That's it?"

"Most of our kin have went into the west, leaving the human world behind for good." Galadriel said sadly.

"And once you leave its very hard to come back , unless your sent by the valar themselves. "Aikanaro added.

"Which is why we are here." Gil-Galad finished.

"What do you mean?" Kyron asked.

"I will expain soon."

They followed the main road through the magical country, it curved high above the hills and dipped into the middle of valley bordering a vast blue sea. Built at its shores were tall white towers, shining pinnacles of beauty against the dark sky.

"Wow .." Kyron said under his breath.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Aikanaro grinned.

Along the walls of the towers grew tall trees with branches wider than u haul truck. From where they walked Kyron could see Staircases climb from the top of some towers to the bottom which even with his new eyesight Kyron could not entirely perceive. Slender Bridges interconnected the towers and beautiful birds with feathers of turquoise, red and gold shined like gliding lamps above.

"So this is Minas Eldar ?" Kronos marveled as they approached a midnight black wall wrapped around the city. On its bricks were arrayed a thousand diamonds in the shape of stars.

There was no sign of a door or gate, but when they got close two shapes twisted away from the darkness wall and Kyron jumped back in surprise. Standing there were two Elves wearing beautiuful avante garde style armor that wrapped around their chest and arms, along with high helms with billowing plumes, on their belts were long swords and in their hands were spears...Or if you could call them that . Their gold handles ended in sapphire colored blades that had blue smoke blowing from their edges.

The soldiers stepped forward at the same time and bowed low.

Ahh! Lord Gil-galad, Mistress Galadriel, Lord Aikanaro and Lord Angarato!". One said. "Your presence is a gift from the Eldar!"

Gil galad nodded in answer. " The same to you my soldier!"

The other rose from his bow and looked Kyron for the first time. "Elbereth!" He gasped.

Kyron smiled uneasily. "Uhh hey hows it going?"

The guard frowned at Kyrons words and looked to Gil-galad. What does he say milord?"

"What do you mean what do I say? I said hello?"

"He has come! 'The other chimed in.

Gil-Galad nodded. "He has."

Kyron threw his hands air ."Why are you guys ignoring me?' he said exasperately. "I'm speaking clear eng-"

"English." Galadriel said . "You are speaking English , not Quenya."

Kyron stopped and turned back to Galadriel. "What do you mean?"

"The whole time you have been talking to use you have been using the language of man known as English. Our family was the first to encounter the race of men and teach them the art of language, therefore any tongue of man is understood to us. But if you are talking to a regular Elda, he will not have the same facility."

Kyron scratched his head in puzzlement." But I understand what he is saying perfectly."

"Yes you do." Angrod said and crossed his arms eyeing Kyron thoughtfully. "Which is interesting you can understand Quendi , yet cannot speak it."

"Like a dog that can hunt cant bite." Aikanaro added.

While they talked Gil-galad had been speaking to the guards. Both of whom eyed Kyron with awe.

"Enough talk, I think its time we entered." Angarato said and stepped forward. "Open the gate!"

The two guards stopped talking and nodded in obedience. "Yes sire!" The diamond stars on the wall twisted in Mesmerizing whirls. Kyron stared at the twirling stars in amazement. _This so cool_ he thought _I want my house be made of this. .. my house_ His mothers somber gaze floated back into his head. _I wonder whats she doing now?_ The stars continued to twirl and twirl . _This is so cool, I could stare at this for-_

"How long are you going to stare at the wall like that?" Aikanaro said.

Kyron blinked and looked sideways and turned around to see his family standing behind him with wide grins and behind them was the inside of the elven city, its beautiful citizens were alive with revelry. Instruments playing sound Kyron had never heard rung loud, circus-like entertainers' juggled bronze spheres that burst into fireworks, food and all other things.

"Kyron rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. "How, how did I get here?'

"Through the gate of course!" Gil-Galad laughed. "Come on,!"

" Wow this is crazy

As they walked through vibrant city the crowd of musicians, dancers flower sellers, fire eaters and jugglers stopped slowly staring with shock at the arrival of Gil-galad and Kyron. All of them eyeing Kyron with curious gazes. In the middle of the street was a beautiful pink stoned fountain with a crowned figure built on top of it.

"Do you recognize him?" Gil-galad said quietly

Kyron had blanked out at staring at a few of the beautiful elven women and looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Do you recognize the statue?"

He couldn't see the front of the statue but from the back he could tell it was of some king because of the crown on his head.

"Um mm not from here, I can't see his face."

"Kyron...I" Gil-galad paused. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What do you mean ?"

"Me wanting to establish a relationship with my lost kin was part of my motivation for finding you. But there is another reason as well. " Gil- galad gestured to the statue.

Kyron he turned around to see the face of the statue and his heart almost fell in his stomach.

the statue was Gil-galad ! It looked like a exact replica of him, except younger looking, on his head a beautiful golden crown shaped like the rays of the sun that complimented his bright piercing eyes.

"How.. how in the?" Kyron stuttered.

The crowd of elder had surrounded them to get a closer look, from amongst them stepped forward the one with golden armor that matched the gold of Kyron's eyes.

"My lord Gil-galad! You have returned ! Is this he?"

Gil-galad nodded and put a hand on Kyron's shoulder. " Yes this is he, Prince Kyron , and I as last descending High King of the Noldor east of the world past down my crown to him.

To be continued... Thank you for reading! If you like make sure to favorite and of course review ,review review!


	10. High King or just King?

the foam of elven cocoa beer left a mustache on Kyron's face.

"Quality liqour is it not?" Salmir, the tall auburn haired bartender shouted to Kyron, trying to overtalk the obnoxious bards singing hymns a few tables away

Kyron burped loud and a goofy smile spread on his face." The best quality."

In the ebony oak tavern, the night sky served as the ceiling, its black tables engraved with silver glyphs that set on fire under the moonlight. dozens of beautiful sat , sung, danced and chatted with one another.

the revelation that he was to be the next High King of the Noldor was to his shock well recieved by the Noldor.

First off, the Noldorin Elves were the coolest people he had ever seen his life. most of them if not all of them were artist, poets,painters,singers,composers, seamstresses, everything! They were mostly all tall black haired muses of legend beauties with grey,brown and blue eyes that were filled with radiant light. their clothing styles was so intricately designed they put so much love into their creation it was amazing!

and the women, the women were gorgeous, soul stopping to look at, and so friendly! he couldn't count how man hard-ons he hid because beautiful Noldorin elven women randomly hugged him and kissed him wherever he went.

"So you are from the old world.?" Salmir asked

Kyron laughed."I guess, ,although I didnt know it was called the old world."

Salmir nodded. "Aye , its named so by our people, its been many an age since the Eldar, Naugrim or the hobbits dwelled amongst men."

"umm, really?." Kyron sipped his cocoa beer and again licked a chocolaty bubble that formed above his lip. "None at all?"

"Nay," Salmir served the drink to the pale blond haired elf standing next to Kyron." The free peoples of the world went separate ways with men long ago. its been many an age since I saw a man."

Kyron shook his head." Two days ago I' m trying to figure out how to not get my ass whooped walking past burger king, and now I being named King of a whole city."

"This burger king is he cruel?" Salmir asked.

"No, he's , never mind. " Kyron smiled then frowned. "Wait a minute, if you haven't seen any humans in a long time, how come you can understand me?"

Salmir straightened his posture and poked out his chest." Well it is simple, you see in the time when Gil Galad, your grand sire was High King of the Noldor I served as emissary and diplomat between his kingdom and the kingdoms of men." said proudly.

"Ohhhh, so you had to learn to speak the english language? ?"

"No I had to learn to speak ALL the languages, all the tones of men, archaic latin, ancient german, fredsaican if that still exists, so there is no tongue spoken by man that I cannot understand." Salmir smiled. "Sometimes you use expressions that I am not familiar with but for the most part you are understood young king."

"So is Gil Galad still king."

Salmir sighed." Nay , the crown fell from his noble head eons ago.,"

"How come?"

"Because he was killed." Salmir said gravely.

"He was killed?" Kyron looked at Salmir like he was crazy.

"Yes."

"But I was just talking to him."

"That is so."

"So its impossible that he died."

"How so?"

Kyron groaned." Because he"s alive!"

Salmir smiled. "So much to learn. Death amongst our people is not the same as humans."

Salmir spent the next half hour explaining the complexities of life and death amongst The Eldar. How his soul, if ever he died would be sent to the Halls of Mandos to be judged and restored to flesh and blood.

"Wow." Kyron said." So in a way, we really are immortal!"

Salmir nodded." Unless the Deeds of your life restrain you."

"So then how come Gil galad doesn't just be the high King again?"

"Because of a law passed by the House of Finwe Royal Council."

"The what?"

Salmir rubbed his temple and sighed. " young king, I have no issue telling you are history but some of this stuff gil galad should explain to you."

" Maybe but you can at least give me the gist of things!" Kyron said.

" I will explain enough to you that you won't get in any trouble. After the separation between the human world and the Realms of the Free People there was sort of an issue with our race, The Noldor. For you see even though most of our people had crossed the great sea and return to the undying lands there were many who refused to leave these Realms, myself among them. And at that time there were many reincarnated former princes and kings of our people who desired to return to these lands and claim them for their own dominion."

"Ohh,."Kyron said. " I see where this is going on so to prevent a fight breaking out.."

" a law was decreed by the Royal Council that no former Elven Lord be he Prince or King can reclaim his title your conduct rule over his people. Ever since then our people have been ruled by only former Steward's Lords and no woman who served under the Elven Kings of old during the first age. " Salmir yawned." Okay young sire I think that is enough for one day."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I have just one more question pleasseeee!"

Salmir crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabinet." Fine one more."

" okay what is the difference between high king and a regular King? If the high King is only king of this city then isn't only a king?"

Salmir shook his head. "No, it doesn't work like that." He turned around and grabbed seven crystal glasses from the cabinet and one mug and put them in front of Kyron. " Do you know how many Elven kingdoms there are in this realm?"

"Umm five, its five right?"

"No, there are seven, four of them are cities ruled by sindarin lords, the elves of the trees, but the other three are Noldorin realms, governed by noldorin stewards and councilmen, this city is one of those three and when you ascend to the throne you will have rule over those three , plus the small enclaves of our people dwelling in the sindarin kingdoms."

Salmir looked up to the sky and counted as if telling time by the stars." Yes it is time for me to sleep I have been awake far to long. and have also player historian for you almost as long."

Kyron laughed." Well hypothetically if I do become king I shall make you my royal advisor

As well as my professional bartender."

The handsome elf grinned and bowed low. "My young king it is no question that you will be king and after talking with you now no question in my heart that you will be of the greatest." He raised from bowed postured and called the name of a beautiful elven woman with a heart shaped face similar to his. " It is a question however if you will make a fine warrior as well?"

Kyron frowned." Warrior, what for?"

The bartendee walked from behind the bar as his daughter approached to take his position. " You will see soon sire, but until then I suggest you rest as well."

thank you so much for reading this far I really appreciate the love I just asked the same question I asked everybody reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews please give me reviews and what you think vote favorite this to me thank you


	11. Chapter 11

" Whats left to discuss?" Erestor snorted."The high king stands before us no need to delay things with boring conversation."

Erestor, a broad shouldered square jawed elf, grim faced, in his face kyron read a history, of wars witnessed, comrades lost, long nights of battle fought in trenches.

The house of elven council, was domed tree house built around one of the gigantic tree trunk, its scarlet roof and walls painted with mighty images. Proud lords in high helms leading armies to battles, hundreds gathered around the crowning of their next king.

This place, it was pure beauty, everything about the elven realm was filled with beauty.  
Kyron sighed as he climbed the steps built into the tree."If only my world was like this." The blood stained bricks, and black gate of his housing projects seemed like a distant memory, the sleepless nights of gunshots ringing outside his window a dark nightmare.

Another elfin lord with sharp angular feature and cold blues eyes with a cruel light inside them snorted."Others of the house of finwe might disagree."

"Who? I have no issue." Angrod said. Aegnor shrugged his shoulders. "Neither do I."

"Neither do I." Said a another elf who stood tall even relatively to the elves, his hair long thick beautifully twisted dreadlocks that fell to his belt. "So why do you feel some type of way, Curufin?"

"I am not fond of how my house has been overlooked three millenia to recieve the proper kingship it ideserved."

A long sigh escaped the mouth of the elf with Bob Marley dreads "Your brother relinquished that claim to my father by his own free will, and if it were not so still you do not have a child of thy house that could recieve this title."

"Curunar lives, does he not?"

" Not in a way befitting for a king." Galadriel said

Curunar stood of from his seat, cruel eyes alight with rage." Say that again finarfion"

"And what will you do spill the blood of more kin? Did not the halls of mandos teach you anything?"

A silence fell upon the room, a nervous unwhisered whisper. Kyron didnt know what the hall of mandos was but apparently it was quite touchy.

"My people, lets leave talks of the halls of death while we stand on the living earth."

Aegnor bowed to the steward." Ah your words are true milord."

"Now, my lords of the eldar, stewarts and former kings, our scion of the house of finwe stands before us,does the kingdom of the Noldor. Acknowledge him as our Soreign until the roof heaven falls and the fifth great battle begin?

I all their voices said unanimously.

"Judgment has been made, milord

"So would just crown him without explaining any thing? Customs, laws,?"

"Eh, I am certain he could pick it up along the way." Erestor said.

Kyron coughed in his fist and the eyes of the elven lords turned to him." Well him doesnt even understand whats going on?"

"In a nutshell the title of high king passes to you, my young prince, this title will not only unite the eastern noldorin kingdoms but also be the footing for our alliance against the dark forces?"

"Dark forces? Like what."

Galadriel waved a hand a and a ball of light flashed, appeared to kyrons surprise a fleet of floating dark creatures, no they were ships! But in the jaws of the monsters were small dark green creatures in spiked armor floating over the earth. Long black tubed in their hands like harpoon guns, and they were numerous! So many to count,

" Have you ever seen those creatues before sire?"

Kyron shook his head.

"I doubt any from the race of man has seen the orcs, the trolls or anymore of hideous ofspring of Melkor since ages long past." The orb flashed again, now showing a barren land haloed by dark clouds coils of lighting above on the life dry land marched thousands hundreds of thousands of the grotesque ugly creatures, the harpoon guns on their shoulders. In between them trudged even more misshapen grey creatures covered in spiked armors heavy clubs in their hand like giant maces, a few of the gargantuan creatures were chain to tall tall metal towers with metal cannons built into them.

" Wow that's a lot of dark forces." Kyron noted.

"Quite a few indeed" Galadriel said.

"Where are they marching too?"

"Here." Galadriel grimly.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS And. Please. FAVORITE!

✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️✍️


End file.
